


We like the cars, the cars that go boom

by Cammia



Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Некоторые рождаются со скоростью в крови. Главное - найти свое место.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название: цитата Le Tigre - We Like The Cars That Go Boom.

Лет в десять ребенку положено бояться буки в чулане, злобного клоуна, канализационных аллигаторов, которые только и ждут, как бы ухватить тебя за зад. Джо это не пугало. Под его кроватью была только темнота, а в туалете — всегда пусто.  
Чего он по-настоящему боялся — так это работать, как отец. Каждый день уходить ровно в полседьмого, затянув на шее душный галстук. Сидеть в офисе с восьми до двенадцати и потом еще с часу до пяти. Добираться домой в забитом метро. Проводить выходные за бумагами. Считать и пересчитывать, перебирая столбец за столбцом  
Отец уверял, что бухгалтерия — это интересно. В одиннадцать Джо побывал у него на работе, и больше не верил. Он стоял у отцовского стола в самом центре помещения, изрезанного картонными перегородками. Со всех сторон, как шмели, гудели люди, щелкали клавиша, нервно трезвонили телефоны. Джо казалось, что он оглох, уши залепило ватой. Воздух из помещения будто выкачали.  
— Сменщик растет, — сказал отцовский коллега. — Будешь тут работать вместо папы?   
Джо помотал головой и честно сказал:  
— Я бы тут умер.   
Его ответ здорово повеселил отца и коллег.   
— Вырастешь — передумаешь, — покровительственно сказал все тот же мужчина.   
Не передумал. Прошло двадцать лет, но Джо по-прежнему считал, что можно задохнуться, возвращаясь сюда день за днем возвращаться.   
За этот срок в офисе мало что изменилось. Разве что компьютеры стали новее. И суматоха царила не деловая, а радостная. Ее виновник — Саймон Пек — стоял у своего стола, того же, что занимал тридцать два года, и принимал поздравления. Уши и наметившаяся лысина у отца раскраснелись. Никогда Джо не видел его таким счастливым. Интересно, радуется он празднику или возможности удрать отсюда? Раньше он не сдержался бы и спросил напрямую, но сегодня не время язвить. Отец действительно счастлив, зачем портить ему настроение?  
Саймон нашел сына взглядом, Джо улыбнулся, подняв бокал: я здесь, я рад, пап. Успокоенный Саймон с улыбкой повернулся к коллеге, а Джо украдкой глянул на часы. Еще минут двадцать — и можно тихонько смыться. Офисный планктон посматривал на него все чаще. Наверное, удивляются, что он тут делает. Немолодая в жемчужно-сером костюме с галстуком-бабочкой попыталась с ним заговорить, но разговор не клеился. У Джо осталось ощущение, что дама приняла его за доставщика воды или курьера.   
Финн допил вино и оглянулся, ища, куда поставить бокал.   
Кто-то подошел сзади, деликатно потрогал за локоть.  
— Это твой «додж» у входа?  
— Мой.   
Джо повернулся и с некоторым интересом окинул взглядом спросившего. Обычный офисный мальчик, судя по возрасту — первый год работает или вообще на стажировке. Живость характера еще не растерял, но выглядит как будущий лучший работник месяца  
— Хорошая машина. За сколько разгоняется до сотни? — продолжал парень.  
— За две и девять десятых секунды, — отозвался Джо, глядя на мальчика с все возрастающим интересом.  
— И пятьсот лошадиных сил?  
— Пятьсот пятнадцать, вообще-то.  
— Сам сделал?  
— С приятелем, у него своя мастерская.  
Парень выглянул в окно и мечтательно протянул:  
— Не машина — мечта.   
Джо без стеснения разглядывал парнишку. Тот не был похож на человека, который хоть немного разбирается в тачках. Аккуратная, волосок к волоску, прическа и ухоженные руки наводил на мысль об офисе, а не автомастерской. А еще местные девочки наверняка в восторге от этих пухлых губ и огромных глаз. Странная, экзотическая внешность, притягивает взгляд, как магнит. Джо задался вопросом, как он не заметил этого паренька раньше. разве что его образ стерся из-за костюма: тот делал своего хозяина невидимкой, одной из частичек планктона, неразличимым на общем фоне. Интересно будет взглянуть на него без костюма. То есть, в другой одежде, поправился Джо.  
Внезапно парень показался чужим здесь, светло-серый костюм с аккуратным галстуком сидел на нем нелепо. Джо поднял взгляд выше, на длинную шею и четкую линию подбородка. Парень был гладко выбрит и приятно пах, свежим и строгим ароматом. Внутри что-то дрогнуло, но Джо привычно задавил вспыхнувший интерес и притушил интерес в глазах. Старался смотреть только в лицо, не позволяя своему взгляду блуждать, где вздумается.  
Парень продолжал разглядывать машину. Точно такое выражение, только приглушенное показным безразличием, бывало на лице Тоби, когда ему попадалась интересная тачка. Оно как визитная карточка их клуба одержимых.   
— А ты неплохо разбираешься в тачках, — сказал Джо. — Механик?  
— Любитель.   
Джо протянул ему руку.  
— Я. .  
— Джо Пек. Я знаю. Я Финн.  
— Да, точно, ты же работаешь с моим отцом…  
— Я видел тебя еще раньше. На гонках в Маунт-Киско. С Тоби Маршаллом.   
Вся слава доставалась Тоби, но сейчас ее лучик упал и на Джо. Офисный мальчик смотрел на него с восхищением. Черт, какое же приятно, оказывается, чувство.  
— Маршалл тогда пришел первым, — продолжал Финн. — Двадцать две минуты. Это было круто.   
Джо оглянулся. Отец напрочь забыл про него. Сборная солянка из сотрудников, выпив халявного шампанского, расслабилась, забурлила громче. Их двоих, Джо и его собеседника, сотрудники огибали, словно были рекой, а те — камнем на дороге. Скользили по ним взглядами — и не видели.   
— Хочешь прокатиться? — предложил Джо. Никто и не заметит, если они отлучатся.  
Парень, кажется, подумал о том же. На лице последовательно промелькнули радость, сомнение и решимость.  
— Не отказался бы.   
— Так идем.   
Джо забрал у него бокал, случайно коснувшись руки. Финн не торопился ее убирать. Он посмотрел вниз, но так, будто не был до конца уверен ни в смысле жеста, ни в том, какую реакцию от него ждут.   
Уже на пороге Джо оглянулся. Отец стоял рядом со своим начальником, слушая очередной тост в свою честь. Он сиял. Настолько счастливым Джо видел его, кажется, еще до того, как полиция пришла к ним в дом. Он не стал окликать или сообщать об уходе. Отец заслужил и этот вечер, и это признание.   
На улице Финн первым делом направился к машине и обошел вокруг нее, зачарованно улыбаясь.  
— Я видел, как ты подъехал. «Додж» скользит как акула.   
— Все чудеса под капотом.  
— Можно посмотреть? — взмолился Финн таким тоном, что отказать было невозможно.   
— Испачкаешь костюм, — сказал Джо, когда Финн скрылся под капотом чуть не целиком.   
Тот наскоро сунул ему пиджак и галстук:   
— Подержи.   
Джо иронично подумал, что его мечта увидеть Финна без костюма сбывается. Хотя он не предполагал, что это произойдет вот так.  
— насмотрелся?  
— Вполне.  
Финн вынырнул растрепанный, но искрящийся счастьем.   
— Покажешь ее в действии?   
Он окончательно перешел на дружеский тон. Странно, но и Джо чувствовал себя так, будто они знакомы долгое время. Или будто их встреча была предопределена.  
— Залезай.   
Джо открыл дверцу и протянул руку. Финн покосился на нее: серьезно? Но вложил ему в руку ладонь. Она оказалась теплой и суховатой, очень нежной. На секунду Джо засомневался, что Финн понимает в машинах хоть что-то, а тем более сам работал механиком. Любитель? Скорее, нахватавшийся верхов по журналам и форумам. Но все равно — свой человек. Такое не подделаешь и не спрячешь.  
— Куда поедем? — спросил Финн, оказавшись внутри. Пиджак с галстуком он забросил на заднее сиденье, рукава рубашки оставил закатанными. Так он был даже привлекательнее.  
— Покажу тебе, что умеет «додж», — сказал Джо, засовывая между зубами спичку. В офисе он от этого воздержался, и сейчас вернулся к дурной привычке с удовольствием. — Уверен, ты оценишь.  
Финн оценил. Сразу, как машина взяла с места в карьер. Покрасоваться не вышло: старт получился не таким гладким, как у Тоби. Сначала машина дернулась, зато потом пошла как утюг по шелку. Финн охнул и тут же рассмеялся от радости и удовольствия. Джо следил за дорогой, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть на попутчика. Финн опустил стекло, и в салон ворвался ветерок, моментально выстудивший машину и встрепавший волосы.   
Джо продумал маршрут, когда они спускались на лифте. Точно знал, куда повезет Финна: на место, которое для всей их команды было знаковым.   
На выезде из города Джо прибавил газу. Мастерства Тоби ему не хватало, но кое на что и он был способен. Встречные машины, если успевали, на всякий случай шарахались при виде лихача, один водитель обдал его возмущенным гудком.   
За городом было тихо, врывавшийся в окно воздух тут же запах влажной вечерней травой и листвой. Финн притих, глядя на дорогу блестящими глазами. Он улыбался, сам не замечая. Руку он высунул окно, словно ласкал встречный ветер. Джо подумал, что именно так и выглядит счастье. И прибавил еще скорость, глядя, как с офисного мальчика слетает налет строгости, и из-под маски появляется другой человек.   
Километрах в тридцати от города Джо свернул на проселочную дорогу. Пришлось сбавить скорость, машина запрыгала по траве и кочкам. Пока не остановилась совсем.   
Они стояли на холме, который обрывом шел резко вниз. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид. Не на город, его свет остался левее. Но Джо интересовало то, что лежало прямо перед ними: неширокая дорога, бежавшая вдоль железнодорожных путей. Чуть левее она резко поворачивала, пересекала колею и уходила обратно к городу. Джо знал эту дорогу как свои пять пальцев, и по карте, и лично.  
Финн подался вперед, он тоже понял, что перед ним. Эта трасса была известна каждому фанату гонок из Нью-Йорка или Маунт-Киско. И он был зачарован этим зрелищем не меньше, чем Джо, или Тоби, или Малыш Пит.   
— Начинается все там, — Джо указал правее. — Дорога идет к западной части города, гонка переходит на городской уровень. Нужно вернуться сюда, главное — проложить маршрут.  
Впервые его слушали с таким жадным вниманием. Финн спросил:  
— И когда будет следующая гонка?  
— Через две недели.  
— Тоби Маршалл тоже участвует?  
— Конечно. Мы сейчас дорабатываем его машину.  
— Так, как твой «додж»?  
— Мне почудилось пренебрежение в твоем голосе?  
Парень смотрел на него прищурившись. В глазах скакали чертенята.  
— Не почудилось. Но это называешь разогнать тачку?   
— Ты бы, конечно, справился лучше?  
— Мог бы попробовать.   
Джо посмотрел на него иронично. Ничего не мог с собой поделать: улыбка расползалась сама собой, уверенность Финна в своих силах очаровывала. Она была… милой.  
— Ты вообще заметил, что она кренит на бок?   
Джо ничего такого не видел, но сейчас, припомнив, подумал, что парень-то прав. Никто другой бы крен не заметил. А этот — сразу. Джо даже почувствовал укол зависти. Он сменил несколько мастерских, проработал год бок о бок с Тоби и окончательно убедился: талантливыми механиками рождаются.  
— И ты мог бы поправить?  
— Не здесь, конечно, — спохватился парень. — Если бы были инструменты…  
— Если дело только в этом, можешь заглянуть к нам. Владелец мастерской против точно не будет. Как насчет завтра?  
Финн улыбнулся было, но тут же помрачнел, поник.  
— Я хотел поработать над квартальным отчетом…  
— Чем ты вообще занимаешься в фирме?  
— Я менеджер по продажам. Эй, между прочим, это серьезно! Я полгода учился.  
— И тебе это нравится?   
Джо не мог представить, чтобы кто-то возвращался на эту работу с радостью и с гордостью, каждое утро. День за днем втюхивать по телефону светодиоды и лампочки, или насчитывать зарплату тем, кто это делает, — рехнуться можно. Финн, видимо, подумал о том же. Неловко усмехнулся:  
— За это хотя бы платят. Неплохо.  
— Если разбираешься в машинах, почему не уйдешь в механики?  
— Пытался устроиться. Не берут. Кто меня возьмет?  
Возьмут, подумал Джо. Если ты вполовину так хорош, как говоришь, возьмут обязательно. Он сам не мог сказать, зачем ему понадобилось вытаскивать этого парня из душного офиса. Альтруизмом Джо не страдал. Но понял, что задумал это сразу же, сейчас мысль лишь окончательно оформилась.  
— Давай так. Приходи завтра к нам, посмотрим, что можно сделать с машиной. Ни на чем не настаиваю. Просто посмотришь тачку. По рукам?  
Финн крепко пожал его ладонь. А потом, так ее и не отпустив, пошел к машине. Оглянулся лишь раз, улыбнувшись — и Джо почувствовал, что невозможно, безудержно улыбается в ответ.   
И не мог перестать улыбаться и потом, когда его целовали, раздевали в тесноте заднего сиденья. Джо поймал его лицо в ладони и расцеловал гладкие щеки, трепещущие под губами веки и приоткрытые пухлые губы, прежде чем проникнуть за них языком. Скользнул ладонью по члену, погладил и тут же коснулся сзади. Посмотрел: можно?   
Финн помотал головой. Он ощутимо напрягся, и Джо стоило немалого труда успокоить его, заставить расслабиться. Постепенно тот оттаял от ласковых прикосновений. Джо заставлял себя быть нежным, и к его удивлению, это получилось без труда. Ему этого даже хотелось. Ощущения были невероятно острыми, как пульсирующие удары тока. Особенно когда Финн начал ласкать его, сначала осторожно, потом все смелее. Это был самый неловкий, самый невинный — и самый потрясающий секс в жизни Джо.   
Он не отпустил Финна даже потом, когда все закончилось. Тот повозился и устроился удобно, закинув руки на шею партнеру.   
Джо лениво подумал, что такое применение тачки Тоби точно не одобрил бы. Было плевать, на все, не только на Тоби и его мнение. Хотелось остаться здесь и сейчас, не портить момент мыслями о будущем.   
Джо провел рукой по спине Финна, потянувшегося, словно кошка. Подхватил на руки и осторожно опустил на сиденье, накрывая своим телом.  
***  
Джо, казалось, проспал не больше получаса. Посмотрел на дисплей телефона, оказалось — целых полтора. Он бы проигнорировал звонок, ничего с Тоби не случится, перезвонит позже. Но тут за спиной кто-то зашевелился, теплое бедро прижалось к его ноге. Финн улегся на отвоеванную территорию, стоило Джо встать. Он не проснулся, даже когда тот ответил на звонок.   
— Тоби? Чего звонишь в такую рань?  
— Мне тут привезли тачку. Можешь глянуть?   
Джо потер переносицу. Мозг отказывался думать, его, словно паутиной, опутало дремотой. Стало легче, когда Джо разыскал коробок спичек и закусил одну.   
— Сейчас?  
— Да. Чем раньше начнем, тем лучше. Надо разогнать до двухсот.   
— Посмотрим. Кто заказал?  
— Я. Тут Джо проснулся окончательно.   
— Зачем тебе такая тачка?  
— Есть идея, — уклончиво ответил   
— Хочешь на «DeLeon»? — прямо спросил Джо.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Тоби. — Так что?   
— Сто семьдесят пять — сто восемьдесят это максимум, больше я выжать не могу…   
Джо осекся, и Тоби тут же заговорил, весомо, с аргументами. Его не слушали: Джо смотрел, как Финн сонно приподнимается, ищет его взглядом. Припомнилась и вчерашняя ночь, и разговор в деталях.  
— Давай кое-что попробуем, — перебил он Тоби. — Я приведу одного человека…  
— Что за человек? — моментально ощетинился Тоби, не выносивший чужих в своей мастерской.  
— Свой. Тебе понравится. До встречи, Тоби.  
— Он механик? Джо…   
Но тот уже отключился, вернулся в постель, где Финн уже выискивал взглядом свои вещи.  
— Мне пора.   
— Даже не останешься на завтрак?   
Финн ответил быстрой улыбкой, которая значила «нет».  
— Может, прокатишься со мной в Маунт-Киско?  
Финн покачал головой. Джо не торопил его, молча наблюдал, как он разыскивает рубашку, пытается ее расправить. Молчание, повисшее в воздухе, можно было нащупать руками.  
Финн не выдержал первым:  
— А что там, в Маунт-Киско?  
— Мастерская Тоби Маршалла. Мы себя тачку прокачиваем. Хотим разогнать до двухсот…   
Джо резко замолчал, хотя интерес Финна уже не надо было подогревать. Возясь с верхней пуговицей, он спросил, не поднимая глаза:  
— Что за тачка?   
Джо не отвечал его, рассматривал в упор, лениво перекатывая губами спичку. Он видел, как в Финне крепнет сначала любопытство, потом уверенность. И только когда он улыбнулся, Джо поднялся.  
— Давай для начала найдем тебе футболку. А то испачкаешь свой костюмчик.   
«Хотя он вряд ли тебе еще пригодится».  
Перед Финном замаячила свобода — и Джо был уверен, что тот сделает правильный выбор.


End file.
